


Mejor que él

by TabrisXX



Series: Kinktober Multifandom 2019 [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Adults, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Female Character, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Emotional Manipulation, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Friendship, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Fingerfucking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Touching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Asuka detesta con todas sus fuerzas al novio de su mejor amiga, ya que siente que esta la dejó de lado desde que inició esa relación. Pero lo que en realidad la bonita pelirroja siente son celos.Al no poder lidiar ya con esa situación, Asuka va dispuesta a demostrarle a Hikari que ella es mucho mejor que el sujeto ese. Sí, es mejor que él y en el amplio sentido de la palabra.---Kinktober 2019 by Tabris-XX. Historia #1.





	Mejor que él

**Author's Note:**

> **Los personajes en esta historia son todos mayores de edad y los actos son consensuados/consentidos.**

Asuka estaba completamente harta y fastidiada. Ya no soportaba escuchar a su mejor amiga, pues todo el maldito tiempo se la pasaba hablándole de ese sujeto con el que llevaba casi un mes saliendo. Al parecer Hikari no tenía otro tema de conversación, ya que no pasaban diez minutos sin que lo estuviera recordando de nuevo. Aunque de cierto modo, era comprensible que se sintiera así teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de su primer noviazgo formal.

De todas maneras, la pelirroja no ocultaba su disgusto y cada vez que se presentaba una mínima chance, ahí estaba diciéndole a su mejor una sarta de cosas que, para cualquier persona, podrían resultar hirientes e incluso maliciosas. Pero Hikari conocía de sobra a Asuka y sabía lidiar con ella y su difícil carácter.

Las jóvenes habían sido compañeras en la escuela y ahora vivían juntas en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, se compartían los gastos, las tareas y la convivencia era muy buena. Asuka se ganaba la vida trabajando como modelo publicitaria y Hikari estudiaba en la universidad, seguía la carrera de medicina, por lo que casi siempre se encontraba metida en sus libros o en su laptop realizando investigaciones.

Una tarde en la que ambas muchachas se encontraban en casa, volvió a salir el tema de conversación más recurrente que abordaban los últimos tiempos.

—Definitivamente no entiendo cómo una chica tan inteligente y bonita como tú pudo fijarse en un tipo así -sentenció la pelirroja con un tono poco amable mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía a su amiga con aires de grandeza-

—¿De qué hablas, Asuka? Touji es un buen chico.

—¡Pero ni siquiera está a tu altura! -la refutó de inmediato- Eres una estudiante brillante y tienes un futuro prometedor. Él en cambio no es más es un pandillero salido de los barrios bajos.

—No es así. Te conté que trabaja muy duro, ¿cierto? Desde que su padre murió, Touji se tuvo que encargar de su familia.

—Sí, sí, todo un héroe -replicó con total ironía rodando los ojos- Pero aún así, es muy poca cosa para ti. No me parece que te estés sacrificando tanto en una carrera tan complicada y exigente como para que luego de graduarte acabes casada con un don nadie y te llenes de hijos igual de feos que él.

—¿Sabes qué? Me da la impresión de que lo estás discriminando.

—¿Discriminando? ¡Claro que no! Solo quiero te des cuenta de que alguien así no te conviene pero allá tú si no quieres escuchar mis consejos -la alemana dejó salir un largo suspiro, no quería seguir discutiendo con su amiga o de seguir así acabarían peleando- Mejor me voy a dar una vuelta, siento que me sofoco aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya te enojaste de nuevo?

La pelirroja escuchó a la perfección pero no respondió. En vez de eso, tomó su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta con todas las intenciones para largarse de allí.

—¡Oye, te estoy hablando! -si había algo que molestaba a la joven Horaki era que la dejaran con la palabra en la boca-

—Nos vemos después. Adiós.

\---

Los ánimos se calmaron y aquella discusión quedó en el aparente olvido pero apenas unos días después, todo empezó de nuevo. Asuka notó que la puerta de la habitación de Hikari se encontraba entreabierta y al asomarse, pudo escucharla hablando por teléfono con su hermana mayor. Como era de esperarse, la chica estaba comentando sobre su novio.

La pelirroja permaneció en el pasillo oyendo la conversación de su amiga. Conforme pasaron los minutos, se encontraba ardiendo de ira al enterarse de algunas cosas que la otra no le había contado. Intentó controlarse y esperar que Hikari terminara de hablar para meterse a la recámara y gritarle todas las cosas que tenía atorada en la garganta.

—¡Qué asco! -murmuró mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza- ¿Entonces ese infeliz ya quiere tener intimidad con Hikari?

Con eso, Asuka entendió que en realidad se sentía horriblemente celosa. No solo sentía que su mejor amiga la dejó de lado desde que inició esa relación, ahora también le pesaba saber que Hikari ya no confiaba en ella como antes al no contarle sobre ese asunto.

—Tal vez sea mi culpa -analizó con bastante pesar- Pero no voy a dejar que la primera vez de Hikari sea para ese desgraciado.

En cuanto escuchó que su amiga colgó la llamada, se metió a la habitación de repente y sin siquiera disimular que había estado allí espiándola todo el tiempo. Era demasiado impulsiva y más que nunca, estaba molesta. Se acercó a Hikari y la encaró directo y sin rodeos.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu novio te propuso abiertamente tener sexo con él?

La chica se ruborizó hasta las orejas y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. No sabía qué decir al respecto pero en vista a que la alemana ya estaba al tanto de todo, no le quedó más que hablar con la verdad.

—¿Escuchaste lo que hablé con Kodama?

—Absolutamente todo -afirmó la otra- ¿En verdad estás dispuesta a entregarte a un tipo como ese? ¿Acaso vas a ceder tan fácil?

—Bueno, yo lo quiero y no puedo negar que también siento ganas de experimentar. Tengo 20 años y sigo siendo virgen -se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a su amiga, no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara- Confieso que sí me gustaría estar con él.

Al escucharla, Asuka no pudo sino sentir una total repugnancia. Consideraba que ese sujeto no se merecía algo tan valioso como la virginidad de Hikari. Sin embargo, optó por no proferir insultos ni tratar de convencerla de lo contrario con palabras.

Hikari por su parte, sabía que Asuka tenía ya bastante experiencia por lo que se decidió a pedirle algunos unos consejos. Al día siguiente tendría una salida con Touji y aunque estaba dispuesta a dar aquel paso, todavía se sentía insegura respecto a cómo proceder.

—¿Podrías darme unos consejos? La verdad es que me siento un poco nerviosa -confesó Hikari y volteó con timidez aunque todavía no se animaba a ver a la otra de frente, acabó yendo hacia su cama y se sentó allí-

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? -preguntó la pelirroja de mala gana-

—¿Qué le gusta a un hombre en la cama?

—Bueno, los hombres son simples y fáciles de satisfacer -esbozó una sonrisa burlona y se cruzó de brazos- No hay mucho secreto, a los muy idiotas les basta con meter el pene donde sea, correrse y ya.

Hikari volvió a sonrojarse al escuchar esa respuesta, no esperó que le contestara de una manera tan cruda y directa.

—¿Es doloroso tener relaciones sexuales por primera vez?

—Eso depende. No es lo mismo acostarse con un bruto cegado por la calentura que acaba de salir de la adolescencia que con un hombre maduro que sabe cómo tratar a una mujer. Si el sujeto dedica un buen tiempo a los juegos previos, es más probable que no sufras en ese momento.

—¿Qué se siente llegar al orgasmo?

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Acaso nunca te has masturbado?

—Sí, en realidad pocas veces. Pero no estoy segura si he tenido alguno, supongo que es diferente hacerlo con alguien a hacerlo solo.

—En realidad las mujeres somos más especiales y complejas -aseguró la pelirroja y se sentó junto a su amiga en la cama- Necesitamos que se dediquen más a nosotras para que el encuentro intimo sea satisfactorio. Pero te puedo asegurar que el 90% de los hombres son incapaces de hacerlo. A decir verdad, la primera vez con un tipo casi nunca es agradable y difícilmente se llega a un orgasmo, es algo así como abrir las piernas y desear que todo termine cuanto antes para que te deje en paz.

Eso dejó a Hikari bastante descolocada y con cierto temor. Le aterraba pensar que su primera vez pudiera ser así de desagradable aunque al mismo tiempo, no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de experimentar.

—¿En serio es tan malo como dices?

—Lo es -la alemana observó a su amiga y la tomó del rostro con ambas manos haciendo que la mire-

Cuando Hikari levantó la vista hacia Asuka, se encontró con ese par de intimidantes y bellos ojos azules que la examinaban con fijeza, tragó saliva y su rubor se intensificó. El modo en que la veía era extraño aunque no era como si le disgustara.

—No vale la pena que entregues tu virginidad a alguien que no se interesa en tu satisfacción -el tono de voz de la pelirroja se suavizó bastante, a medida que le recorría el rostro con la mirada, la encontraba demasiado adorable, tanto que comenzó a sentir muchas ganas de besarla-

—¿Qué me recomiendas entonces? -preguntó Horaki algo consternada mientras empezaba a sentir unas delicadas caricias en sus mejillas-

Asuka le sonrió y se acercó a susurrarle al oído.

—Que me dejes demostrarte que soy mejor que él.

—Asuka...

—Hace poco me di cuenta que me gustas mucho -confesó- Ya no puedo verte solo como a una simple amiga.

—Espera -Hikari esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Acaso tú...--?

—¡Si quieres tener sexo, tenlo conmigo!

Un silencio particularmente incómodo se apropió de la situación. Hikari estaba anonadada y Asuka arrepentida de lo último que dijo en un arrebato de sinceridad. Lo único que la alemana podía pensar era que a partir de ese momento se ganaría el rechazo y el repudio ajeno.

—Yo...no sé qué decir -Hikari apartó a la pelirroja sujetándola por ambos hombros, quedó mirándola llena sorpresa, ya que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, todo era demasiado repentino-

—¿Quieres que te deje sola?

—¡No! -refirió la universitaria con suma seguridad para luego ser su turno de realizar una confesión- Muchas veces cuando Mari y tú se besaban en los clubes nocturnos a los que solíamos ir, me quedaba viéndolas totalmente embelesada. Me parecían tan sensuales que me sentía excitada y me preguntaba cómo se sentiría ser besada y tocada por otra mujer.

—¿En verdad tienes ganas de saberlo, Hikari?

Ella asintió y luego poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de su amiga, era abierta señal y petición para que la ayudase a satisfacer la curiosidad que le provocaba. Desde luego, Asuka no lo dudó un solo instante y ya que la otra lo estaba consintiendo, acabó por quebrar la distancia hasta que sus labios se unieron de la manera más suave y sutil, sin prisa como para que la inexperta señorita Horaki entrara en confianza y deseara más.

Al cabo de unos minutos, las cosas tomaron un rumbo más candente. En efecto, Hikari se iba sintiendo más encendida y deseosa, tanto que no podía creer cuán agradable y exquisito le resultaban los besos de otra chica. Quería más y ella misma entreabriendo la boca, le hizo saber a Asuka que podía avanzar.

Ahora compartían besos profundos y apasionados. Hikari estaba tan excitada para entonces que ella misma tomó las manos de Asuka y las condujo hasta sus pechos, quería que la tocara del mismo modo que vio lo hacía con esa su amante ocasional de nombre Mari.

—¿Quieres seguir? -consultó su compañera, quien todavía no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo-

Al escucharla, la joven Horaki se despojó de la camiseta que llevaba y sin perder tiempo, también desabrochó su sostén para dejar sus senos al descubierto. La respuesta había sido más que obvia y explícita.

Aunque eran algo pequeños para su gusto, la pelirroja se dio el gusto de tocar y apretar los pechos de su amiga, al tiempo que besaba su cuello y la escuchaba emitir unos tiernos gemidos entrecortados. 

Instantes después, la alemana reemplazó sus manos por su boca que complacida se entretenía jugueteando con los pezones ajenos, los succionaba pasando de uno a otro, los delineaba con la punta de su lengua, los lamía y también los presionaba un poco entre sus dientes. Mientras tanto, la mano derecha de Asuka ya estaba hurgando bajo la falda de Hikari.

—¡Vaya! -exclamó sorprendida al percibir la humedad en la tela de la ropa interior- Sí que lo estás disfrutando.

—Tócame más -susurró la otra, quien se mostraba por demás ansiosa buscando un mayor contacto entre su sexo y la mano de su amiga- ¡Ngh, por favor!

—Recuéstate -indicó Asuka separándose un poco para darle espacio y poder acomodarse también; en cuanto vio que Hikari estaba presta a continuar, la ayudó a despojarse de su ropa interior y le levantó la falda sin quitársela-

Si bien al principio Hikari se sintió avergonzada al quedar toda expuesta ante la intensa mirada de Asuka, dejó de preocuparse cuando sintió los dedos ajenos deslizándose sobre su intimidad. Y estaba ya tan lubricada y sensible que esos leves toques la hacían estremecer y abrir más piernas.

La pelirroja sonrió y se acercó a besarle la parte interna de los muslos, le prendía muchísimo ver a Hikari tan excitada y ya dispuesta a entregarse a ella. Teniéndola en ese punto, consideró que no debía hacerla esperar más, comenzó a besar el sexo de su amiga hasta que incorporó su lengua a tan exquisita y erótica labor.

—Aaahhh...ngh... -Hikari podía sentir cada movimiento de esa lengua explorando sus partes, abriéndose paso entre su vulva para luego estimular su clítoris lamiendo y chupando un poco- ¡Ahhh, Asuka! -gemía el nombre de la pelirroja casi con desesperación y no podía evitar mover su pelvis a la par que continuaba emanando más fluidos que antes-

Asuka al notarlo se dio cuenta que podría penetrarla con facilidad y lograr que disfrutara al máximo. Pero antes, quería deleitarse un poco más saboreándola a su completo antojo, ya que la encontraba tan deliciosa que deseaba comérsela hasta que le doliera la boca. Unos instantes después, la pelirroja introdujo su lengua en la entrada tanto como le era posible. 

Con eso, a la universitaria le temblaron las piernas y gimió más alto, entonces se levantó un poco y se sostuvo tomando a Asuka por el cabello al sentir como esa inquieta lengua entraba y salía de ella aceleradamente. Cuando la alemana notó que su amiga estaba a nada de alcanzar el orgasmo, dejó lo que hacía y se compuso para acercarse a besarla con muchas ganas. A la par, se posicionó sobre el cuerpo ajeno y hundió dos de sus dedos en el sexo de la otra. Los introdujo despacio hasta el tope y al ver que Hikari no se quedaba, añadió el tercero.

—Así es como se siente un orgasmo, Hikari -pronunció sonriente y apenas quebrando el beso y moviendo su mano cada vez más rápido, penetrándola fuerte y profundo pero al mismo tiempo proporcionándole un inmenso placer al frotarle el clítoris con su dedo pulgar-

Solo le tomó unos segundos para conseguir que Hikari se viniera alcanzando un orgasmo impresionante. Asuka pudo sentir cómo la vagina de la otra chica se contraía y presionaba los dedos que aún tenía dentro de ella. También percibió que su mano se había llenado de aquellos líquidos sexuales.

Hikari jadeaba toda agitada. Era demasiado intenso lo que se hallaba experimentando, así que Asuka la contuvo besándole las mejillas con suavidad y delicadeza, dándole tiempo para recuperarse. Luego de un rato, retiró sus dedos con lentitud, los sintió aún húmedos y un poco pegajosos. Al observarlos, notó que no solo tenían rastros de fluidos sino también de sangre.

La pelirroja quedó un tanto preocupada. Le costaba trabajo asimilar lo que acababa de hacer con su mejor amiga pero luego al notarla sonriente mientras le acariciaba el cabello, se sintió aliviada.

—Oye, Hikari, ¿no te molesta que te haya tomado tu virginidad de esta manera? No esperé que accedieras.

—¿Molestarme? ¡Para nada! De haber sabido que eras tan buena, yo misma te lo hubiera pedido hace tiempo -Horaki se mostraba de lo más cariñosa, se acercó a abrazarla quedando recostada sobre el pecho de su amiga, quien ahora también ya era su amante-

—¿Entonces sí te gustó?

—¿Por qué lo dudas? ¿Acaso crees que estuve fingiendo?

—No pero...es la primera vez que lo hago con una chica virgen y no estaba muy segura que digamos -confesó la alemana un tanto apenada al dejarse en evidencia-

—¿Entonces sí te gustó?

—¿Por qué lo dudas? ¿Acaso crees que estuve fingiendo?

—No pero...es la primera vez que lo hago con una chica virgen y no estaba muy segura que digamos -confesó la alemana mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de la otra-

—Pues no me pareció, es más, sabías muy bien lo que hacías. Si así de genial es el sexo entre mujeres, no creo que quiera estar con un hombre -replicó guiñando un ojo- Hagámoslo de nuevo, ¿sí? Pero tú también quítate la ropa que quiero tocarte -y así, habiendo dado a conocer sus deseos, fue Hikari quien tomó la iniciativa y la besó-

Asuka estaba más que dispuesta a darle el gusto y complacerla todas las veces que quisiera. Claro que todavía tenía mucho que enseñarle a Hikari, pero al menos ya había empezado a demostrarle con creces que ella era la mejor.

**FIN**


End file.
